Awesome Creature Creation, Incorporated
Awesome Creature Creation, Inc., or more commonly, ACC, is a company started by Awesome Betterhero that creates all kind of creatures. Locations ACC buildings are put all over the globe, but it is a company of the Awesome Republic. There is one building in every AR city, and other buildings are in: *Cozad, Nebraska, United States *Oneida, New York, United States *Biggs, California, United States *Blackfoot, Idaho, United States *Point Pleasant, West Virginia, United States *Trujillo, Honduras (Creación Creature Awesome, Incorporated) *Riberalta, Bolivia (Creación Creature Awesome, Incorporated) *San Esteban, Chile (Creación Creature Awesome, Incorporated) *Waterford, Ireland (Cruthú chréatúir Awesome, Arna ionchorprú) *Çerkezköy, Turkey (Incorporated Başar Creature Yaratılış,) *Severo-Kurilsk, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Slavyansk-na-Kubani, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Tayga, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Ak-Dovurak, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Baltiysk, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Dagestanskiye Ogni, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Dno, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Mariinsky Posad, Russia (Высокий создание существа, Incorporated) *Tokyo, Japan (Incorporatedの恐ろしいクリーチャーの作成、) *Ōno, Fukui (Incorporatedの恐ろしいクリーチャーの作成、) *Gympie, Australia *Port Pirie, Australia *Thuringowa, Australia *Charters Towers, Australia Important Dates *February 29, 2004: Awesome Creature Creation, Inc. is founded by the Awesomian, Awesome Betterhero. *March 30, 2004: The first creature, a tame, small, orange, furry, monster named Crutcher is created by team of employees lead by Amanda Gora. *August 4, 2004: Awesome Creature Creation, Inc. is officially accepted by the government of the Awesome Republic. *October 20, 2004: Awesome Creature Creation, Inc. is instructed by the government to create creatures for Halloween. *October 31, 2004: Creatures created just for Halloween are released. At midnight, they are then contained until the next Halloween. *December 20, 2004: The first foreign Awesome Creature Creation, Inc. building is built in Riberalta, Bolivia. *January 12, 2005: It is discovered that creatures created by ACC can reproduce. This is discovered when Ralto, an ice monster, and Sarah, a bat and bird-like creature have a baby boy. The baby is named Yodo. *June 14, 2005: The 500th employee, Carl Burns, is hired. *June 15, 2005: The 10th foreign ACC building is built in Blackfoot, Idaho. *December 2, 2005: Awesome Creature Creation, Inc. becomes globally well-known. *December 17, 2005: The 20th foreign ACC building is built in Tayga, Russia. *April 8, 2007: The 1000th employee, Kelsey Jones, is hired. *April 28, 2007: The birthday of the founder of ACC, Awesome Betterhero, is celebrated with the creation of Farhold. Farhold is a 22-foot-tall creature with some of Awesome Betterhero's favorite powers, and has a birthday mode. *May 25, 2007: The president of the Awesome Republic, Carla Carson, asks for a creature from ACC to be her pet. ACC gives her Jacomer, an adorable cubed puppy-sized creature that would help with chores and was super stretchy. *July 4, 2007: A creature named F'worker is created to shoot fireworks for the 4th of July. *May 13, 2011: An army of creatures is created to fight in the Nutritional War. The army is lead by Great General, a creature with enhanced speed, stamina, intelligence, etc. *May 20, 2011: The army of creatures wins the Nutritional War. *May 23, 2011: The government gets permission from ACC to make the army of creatures the official army of the Awesome Republic. Purpose In case you didn't get it before, the Awesome Creature Creation, Inc. is a company that creates all kinds of creatures. The employees do this with patented technology being built for 18 days by Awesome Betterhero and 3 adult scientists. First, the employees create models of creatures from random objects. Next, they talk to Awesome Betterhero about the creature and it's powers. Then, they scan the models and download them to the machines. The employees separate the parts of a picture of the model, and add what it will be made of on the actual creature, how big it will be, etc. Once they do this with all of the parts, they put the model back together. In around 10 minutes, the machine creatures a real image of what the creature will look like. If the employees don't like it, they can go back and change whatever they need to. After this, they create the behavior of the creature, and optionally, the inside physiology. When the employees are finished, they press a button, and the machine takes time to make the creature, depending on the size. The creature is then teleported to the New Room, a very large room in the middle of the building. Known Employees *Awesome Betterhero-Da boss. *Ronaldo Garrett-One of the scientists that created the first creature-creating machine. *Jerry Page-Read above. *Samantha Robinson-Read above. *Amanda Gora-She was the leader of a team that created the first creature, Crutcher. *Carl Burns-The 500th employee. *Kelsey Jones-The 1000th employee. Known Creatures Crutcher The very first creature created by ACC. Amanda Gora lead a team of employees that created him. He is tame. He is an small orange furry creature that resembles a bear. Ralto He looks like 3 orange cones put together. He has the power to create and control ice, and is also the first father created by ACC, and is married to Sarah. Sarah She looks like a bat combined with a bird. She has anything and any powers a bat and bird would have. She is the first mother created by ACC, and is married to Ralto. Yodo He is the son of Ralto and Sarah. He is also the first creature not created by ACC. He looks more like his father, but has wings and other features and powers of a bat. Farhold He is a 22-foot-tall blue and green creature created for Awesome Betterhero's birthday. He has some of Awesome Betterhero's favorite powers, such as shapeshifting and air manipulation, and also a birthday mode. Jacomer He is a red cubed creature the size of a puppy. He is very helpful with chores, and also very stretchy. Jacomer was created for Carla Carson, a former president of the Awesome Republic. F'worker A white rectangular prism creature with yellow and red designs. F'worker has no gender, and can shoot fireworks from any part of it's body. It was created for the 4th of July. Great General A camouflage man-like creature created to lead an army of creatures to fight in the Nutritional War. He is one of the few creatures that can talk, and is strong, fast, smart, etc. He is currently the leader of the Awesome Republic army. Test: Talker A purplish-whitish round head with a mustache and two legs. Test: Talker was an experiment to see if ACC could create creatures that could talk, and it worked. Still, after him, not many creatures were created that could talk, because it wasn't necessary. He is the first talking creature. Noshape She is normally an orangish cube with a tail and brown ponytail, but she can shapeshift into anything she wants. She was created by Carl Burns, and is one of Awesome Betterhero's favorite creatures. Category:Companies Category:AWESOMENESS Category:EPICNESS Category:Awesome Republic